Now It's Done
by Black Ladybug
Summary: A ConnorMurphy fic to the song Now It's Done by Straylight Run. Rated for explicite content. Warning: Twincest


I wrote this after listening to Now It's Done by Straylight Run for a friendand I hope you like it!. **Note: if you do not like slash, then do not continue.**

* * *

He walked into the room, matching the slow pace of the smoke from Murphy's cigarette. Murphy stood, walking toward Connor. Every step they took, they knew they would regret later. But this moment, this instant they did not care. They needed each other. This was the third time this week, but who was really keeping track when it came to love?

Murphy held a phone to his ear. "Yes, Mother." He said before clicking it off and throwing it on the couch. He set down the glass in his hand and snubbed out his cigarette as he took another step closer to his twin.

Since they came back to Ireland, nothing was the same. Their love seemed muted and dull. The nights like this were just glimpses of what had been, in hopes to rekindle their love. No such luck as of yet.

A slight tear trickled down Connor's cheek, almost unseen but Murphy noticed. They met in the middle of the room. Murphy lean in and kiss away Connor's tear. They wanted to speak, but the words never came.

Murphy ran his hands up Connor's chest, over the tight shirt spread across his muscles and rest his arms around his neck as he placed a soft kiss to his twin's delicate lips. Connor wrapped his arms around Murphy's waist, holding on tightly like a child to a swing set.

They seemed to melt into each other as their kiss deepened. Connor tried to find meaning to this. Hoping it would lead back to the passion he once shared with his brother and not just another night of meaningless sex. He pulled away from Murphy, hands just lingering on his hips. Just. His eyes pleaded for Murphy not to unless this was starting over.

Murphy gave a half smile, lop-sided and slightly lip biting as usual, as he put his hands on Connor's waist to pull him closer, into another deep kiss. He nibbled Connor's bottom lip, moving down his jaw line to his neck.

Connor knew Murphy was just looking for gratification. This was another nightmare, not the dream he had wanted it to be again for so long. But instead of pulling away again, he let Murphy smother him with meaningless kisses. Lies.

Murphy pulled Connor to the bed, sitting him down on the end and pulling his shirt off his toned body. He crawled on the bed, on top of his melancholy twin, kissing down his now bare chest, nipping and sucking slightly on his collar bone. He sat up and pulled off his own shirt, throwing it to the floor. He looked at his brother and sighed. Connor reached up and pulled Murphy down into a sensual kiss before pinning him on the bed, straddling him and holding his arms above his head. He bit at his brother's lip teasingly and pulled back just out of reach as Murphy longed for more contact.

This was a new side of Connor that Murphy had never seen until now. Usually Connor was the less aggressive one when it came to foreplay. This shocked and aroused Murphy even more. Connor smirked, his lips inches from his brother's, before kissing him once more. He held Murphy's hands with his left, letting his right travel down to the hem of his helpless twin's jeans. Unfastening the rough barrier, Connor slid his hand into Murphy's boxers and began stroking his hardening length.

Murphy suppressed a slight gasp at the contact. This was almost a complete roll reversal for Murphy. He lay there, under his brother, almost helpless as his hands were gripped tighter and he came closer to his release.

Smirking, Connor pulled his hand from his brother's pants. Murphy gave a slight whimper before his pants were pulled off him. Connor's jeans were rough against his now exposed skin. He played with the button on his twin's pants, wanting to take them off, but unable. Connor was pinning him down so he was only able to move his fingers.

Connor placed small, delicate kisses to his brother's chest, moving his way down. As he reached Murphy's hips he felt like he was losing everything. It did not seem right to pretend anymore. It was slowly killing him with every kiss he placed. Inch he moved. He bit his lip, determined not to let his emotions get the better of him. He held Murphy's wrists as he took him in his mouth. Murphy moaned slightly, trying to hold back as he neared his peak. Connor licked his lips and let go of Murphy's arms, letting him remove his pants.

Murphy gave a devilish grin as he firmly grasped Connor's cock, beginning slowly, and steadily increasing his pace. He watched as Connor pressed his head back on the pillows. He placed a soft kiss to his twin's lips. He knew he was close.

Sweet release. Connor took a deep breath, trying to collect himself as Murphy grabbed a shirt from beside the bed to clean up with. He tossed the shirt in the hamper and lay next to his brother, placing an arm around him.

Things were looking a little brighter. Murphy had not just lay with Connor since that night things deteriorated between them. Connor smiled a little, holding Murphy close. It was better now that it was done. Things could not get worse, only better.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
